


Stolen Kisses

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Old gay mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Prompt: Between x-men the last stand and x-men united Erik and Charles meet in secret for a date. 500-2000 words





	

“Erik,” Charles smiled at his friend as he approached the table. “I must say I was surprised to receive your invention, and even more surprised you agreed to my terms.”

“Yes well,” Erik answered. “A nice dinner with my oldest, my only, friend was an opportunity I couldn't miss. I couldn't believe you agreed! Where did you tell your X-Men you were going tonight? Oh and in case you don't hold up your end of our agreement I have my helmet right here,” he said as he gestured to the small duffle bag under the table.

“I would expect nothing less,” Charles smiled as the waitress interrupted telling them about the wine list and the dinner specials. Once they got their orders out the way Charles continued.

“She thinks you are cute for a grandpa,” was the first thing Charles said now that they were alone again, which brought a smile to Erik's face.

“As I was saying,” Charles continued before Erik could reply. “Your letter was so eloquent I couldn't resist. I did wait a few days before replying, I even contemplated checking your intentions in cerebro but I knew that would cause suspension. Hank advised that I wait at least three months before using cerebro, after the events at Alkali lake.”

“Yes, I am sorry that you got hurt in all of that, and what happened with Jean, Charles you must know I never intended for that to happen.”

“Erik, one of our terms was no “business talk” that includes Alkali lake, I am sorry I brought it up, I just want to have a nice dinner with my old friend. Have you seen any good movies lately?” Charles said almost coldly. Erik knew emotions were raw and he really didn't want to fight so he went with the new flow of conversation.

“Oh you know me, I don't really get out much, but I did manage to create a satellite and I can now say I'm addicted to cable tv. Do you have cable? I can't imagine in a school that big you wouldn't.” Erik asked as the waitress finally approached with their wine.

“This should help you gentlemen relax, I know first dates can be nerve wracking you look a little tense.” She said as she filled their glasses.

“This isn't our first date. Although it is our first in a long time.” Erik answered as he reached for Charles’s hand and winked.

“Yes,” Charles said taking Erik's lead. “You could say we are rekindling an old flame.”

“Well I think that's wonderful! You're never too old to find love, I'll leave you two to get reacquainted, your food will be out shortly,” she said before exiting.

“I would hardly say rekindling an old flame Charles. What about all those stolen kisses over the years? And your visits to me in prison,” Erik blushed at the memories.

“Yes,” Charles purred. “You never used to mind me getting in your head, especially when it involved telepathic orgasms.”

“Charles!” Erik said as both their faces tinted red.

At that very moment dinner arrived, they continued the small talk as they ate. What would happen on the next season of Queer As Folk, thoughts on Paris Hilton, was A Million Little Pieces really a memoir? At the end of meal they were laughing and neither of them wanted the night to end.

“We've had dessert and coffee and we may be the last two people here Erik.” Charles said as he finished his second coffee.

“Yes, I think sadly our night has come to an end,” Erik said raising his hand to get Bethany’s attention.

“Is there anything else I can get for you gentleman?” She asked through a forced smile.

“Just the bill darling,” Erik said with a smile.

“Of course I'll be right back,” she answered as she nearly sprinted away to get their bill.

“She still thinks we're cute, I'll give her a good tip, she's eager to get home to her little boy.”

“You will do no such thing,” Erik said as Bethany arrived with their bill and he quickly took it from her. “I invited you to dinner, this is my treat.”

Erik folded what looked like two hundred dollar bills in with their bill. He got up from his seat and walked behind Charles to help him with his coat.

“No need for change,” he said as he handed the bill over.

“You gentleman have a wonderful rest of you night,” Bethany smiled as she walked away, she was only a few feet away before she did a 360. “Sir you gave me way too much, let me get you change.”

“No need at all, the service was excellent and you were wonderful,” Erik said as he rolled Charles towards the door.

“Thank you so much,” she said almost in tears.

“Aren't you very generous tonight,” Charles said with a smile. “I should call a car,” he added as he searched for his mobile phone.

“Well you know she was sweet, and I have a soft spot for mothers. Why don't you come to my hotel for a while, I have a chess set.” He didn't want their night to be over, it was almost like they were a real couple.

“You know I haven't played in ages, and I did tell Storm I would be away for the night, why not.”

The men crossed the street to Erik's hotel, from the elevator all the way to Erik's room both their minds were racing with desire. It had been so long since they made love. Sure there were the stolen kisses here and there and the telepathic sex but actual physical sex with each other it must have been almost a decade. They both knew Charles wasn't going to Erik's room for chess. The second the door closed Erik kissed Charles and Charles reciprocated. Suddenly it was the 60s, they were young and beautiful, Erik was on top of Charles kissing him fiercely, Charles running his hands up and down Erik's back.

Erik broke the kiss and was snapped back to reality. “Charles, telepathic sex with you is always amazing but I long to feel your body pressed against mine, to make love to you, like we did then. I feared at with our age we might not be able to but I am pleasantly surprised to see that I am wrong,” the master of magnetism licked his lips as he looked down at the tent in Charles’s pants and then to his own.

“Erik,” Charles said breathily. “I would love nothing more then to make love to you.”

Erik didn't say a word he simply carried the telepath to bed and loveling undressed him. Charles remembered the first time they made love, all those years ago. Erik was laying naked under the covers trying to look calm and collected, although Charles didn't need his telepathy to tell that was not the case. Years of physical, mental, and sexual abuse from Shaw left Erik skittish when it came to being intimate with anyone.

“You were so gentle and caring with me,” Erik said as he began to undress himself while Charles watched him like a cat on the prowl.

“I had fallen in love with you. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and that you felt good.” His mind went back to that night. Young Charles gently kissed his lover as Erik melted into the kiss. Suddenly Erik's head was thrown back moaning with pleasure as Charles was preparing him.

“Mmmm,” old Erik purred at the memory as he laid down next to his lover, both men naked and erect. “You gave me so much pleasure, I had never know it could feel good.” He buried his head in Charles’s chest hair all these years later the pain and shame of what happened with Shaw was still there.

Charles lifted his partner’s head so they were face to face, he placed a gentle kiss on Erik's lips. “Darling I'm going to repeat what I told you all those years ago. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you were a child and your body had a natural reaction.” Tears welled up in Erik's eyes, no one would ever believe that Magneto was laying naked with and crying on Professor X. “Now if you would like to, I'd like for you to do to me what I did for you all those years ago.” He smiled hoping that he had pulled Erik back to the present.

“Of course,” Erik said as the side table draw opened and a bottle of lube was called to his hand. Charles’s cock twitched in anticipation, he was very pleased to see that he was was still erect, at his age and with his spinal injury erections could be inconsistent.

Erik opened the lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers before inserting one inside Charles. Charles gasped and threw his head back against the pillows, “you’ve always known how to drive me crazy,” he almost cried out.

“In more ways than one,” Erik smiled as he entered another finger probing Charles's insides, he loved watching Charles unravel, the sweat dripping down his neck as he threw his head back again. Erik saw flashes of himself in Charles's position all those years ago, Charles preparing him and then gently making love to him.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Charles cried out as he let out the most beautiful moan Erik had ever heard. Erik was all too happy to oblige his own cock already dripping. He rubbed another handful of lube on his cock and slowly entered Charles. Charles winced slightly but wrapped his arms around Erik encouraging him to continue.

“Don't stop, this is the greater feeling ever.” Charles pleaded as he felt Erik withdraw. “All in good time my love,” Erik answered as he called over what appeared to be metal cuffs. He placed them around his lover's ankles and then with the flick of a wrist wrapped them around his waist. Charles's eyes were empty of their beautiful blue hue only black lust remained. Erik knew what Charles wanted, he could see it on his face and feel it in his mind, when it was like this he didn't mind Charles getting in his head. He entered Charles again using his mutation to hold Charles's legs around his waist by the metal cuffs. It didn't last very long a few good pumps and Erik was spilling into Charles and Charles all over his stomach. The laid their for what felt like an eternity basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Finally Erik gently removed himself from Charles and got a towel to clean them up.

Charles finally broke the silence, “You know, I could probably convince Storm and the others that I decided to make this business trip a long weekend to relax.”

“That would be wonderful,” Erik answered as he wrapped Charles in his arms and the two drifted off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
